


The Fourth Time

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another weekend, another open day, another talk about the benefits of <i>this</i> particular university's engineering program. It's not like Tetsurou actually plans or even intends to bump into Sawamura at these things, but this is the fourth time it's happened in a row so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Time

"Fancy running into you here," Tetsurou murmurs as he slides into the seat beside Sawamura in the large lecture theatre. 

Sawamura looks up from his phone, raising his eyebrows in recognition, but he doesn't even look surprised any more. Another weekend, another open day, another talk about the benefits of _this_ particular university's engineering program. It's not like Tetsurou actually plans or even intends to bump into Sawamura at these things, but this is the fourth time it's happened in a row so far. It was surprising to discover that they're both looking at doing the same course, and that Sawamura's looking at universities in Tokyo, but now that Tetsurou's had the time to actually think about it, he supposes it's not all that surprising after all. They're both fairly similar, in their own strange way. It makes sense.

"You're not following me, are you?" Sawamura asks, but there's a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Please," Tetsurou laughs. "This is _my_ territory, you know. You're the one taking the train all the way over here. That's an awful amount of effort just to see me, you know. You could just text."

"I _do_ text," Sawamura replies, his gaze turned to the front of the lecture theatre, where the head of the engineering department is gathering his things while the seats slowly fill.

Tetsurou coughs quietly. "Yeah, okay. You do."

They exchanged numbers a long time ago, because it had seemed like a good thing to do. For the longest time, Sawamura's number has just been sitting in Tetsurou's phone, untouched, but they started texting after the first open day when they'd bumped into each other. It started off just as a way to discuss and compare their plans for university, but it's become something much more casual since then. Sometimes they talk about volleyball and how their old teams are doing, but most of the time, there's no real pattern to what they talk about. Sometimes, it'll be as mundane as what they had for breakfast, while on other days they'll get into philosophical debates that spiral off into memes when Tetsurou gets distracted. Sawamura has a dry sense of humour that Tetsurou appreciates the hell out of, and it's made him bark out laughter way too late at night before, when his screen has lit up with a message full of sharp wit. 

"So," Tetsurou says, clearing his throat, wishing he at least had the self-control to wait until _after_ the presentation. "Do you have anywhere to be after this?"

Sawamura's glance flicks sideways, to Tetsurou's face, and he grins.

 

* * *

 

Their lips crash together before Tetsurou's door even clicks shut behind them. Sawamura's hands are on either side of Tetsurou's face, pulling him down, kissing him firmly. Tetsurou steadies himself with his hands on Sawamura's shoulders, kissing back while simultaneously pushing him further into the house. Nobody else is home right now and they're going to have the house to themselves for at least a couple of hours, but Tetsurou isn't planning on wasting any of it. 

"Your neighbour saw us," Sawamura murmurs against Tetsurou's lips, when they're in the doorway of his room. 

"Kenma," Tetsurou nods, then leans in for another kiss. "Don't worry about it."

Sawamura does the opposite, chewing on his lower lip. "He's an observant one. He's friends with Hinata, too. This isn't the first time he's seen me here either."

"You're worried about word getting out, is that it?" Tetsurou leans in, biting Sawamura's mouth a little harder than he usually would. "Imagine it. The great Karasuno captain sleeping with Kuroo Tetsurou. Your nice, sweet reputation would be in tatters." 

"What nice, sweet reputation?" Sawamura bites Tetsurou right back, teeth sinking into his lips and tugging on them. "Don't tell me you're confusing me for Suga, here." 

Tetsurou chuckles. "Ah, but I'll bet he's not as nice and sweet as he seems at first glance." 

"Well, what do you know," Sawamura mutters. "You're smarter than you look."

Tetsurou bites Sawamura's neck in retaliation. Hard. Sawamura grunts, arching up against Tetsurou's body and, well. Tetsurou isn't exactly complaining about that. 

"But seriously," Tetsurou presses, in between kisses as they undress each other. "Is this something you don't want people finding out about?"

Sawamura makes a frustrated noise at the back of his throat, then shakes his head. "It's not that. I don't care."

"You care about _something_."

"Are we really going to talk about this right now?" Sawamura asks, and yeah okay, maybe he's ruining the mood a bit, but Tetsurou takes half a step back anyway.

"We're talking about it."

Sawamura runs a hand through his short hair and sighs heavily. "I don't even know what we're doing. We bump into each other, we go out for food or drinks after, we fuck. Pretty sure three times makes a pattern, so we're just running into bonus rounds at this point."

"Do we need to put a label on this before I go down on you?" Tetsurou asks, raising an eyebrow. "Because, I mean, I will if I have to, but…"

Sawamura huffs in reply, undoing his jeans. It's the answer Tetsurou was hoping for. He grins, dropping to his knees. 

"Try not to look so smug," Sawamura mutters, a little breathlessly because of the way Tetsurou is tugging his pants down and freeing his cock. 

Tetsurou does nothing of the sort. Most people would say that it's difficult to look smug when you have your lips wrapped around someone else's dick but Tetsurou is not _most people_. He looks up at Sawamura, rewarded by the roll of his eyes, the way his blush is creeping down his neck and probably down his chest too, under his shirt. 

As witty and cunning as Sawamura might be on a day to day basis, he's much simpler when it's about sex. He's easy to please and Tetsurou knows how to do it, swallowing him down until he has his nose pressed against the thick, dark hair. Sawamura lets out a breathless groan, his fingers curling in Tetsurou's hair and tugging. It's not like he's going to make it any messier than it already is.

Sawamura makes a pretty good effort of it anyway, running his fingers through Tetsurou's hair incessantly, his grip tightening as his orgasm slowly builds. Tetsurou loves it, the same way he loves the small noises that escape Sawamura, no matter how obviously he's trying to hold them back. Tetsurou swallows around him and Sawamura makes a sound like his breath is being punched out of him. Pulling back, Tetsurou replaces his mouth with his hand, stroking Sawamura and watching him as his expression goes pinched, as his beautiful thighs tremble with the effort of holding himself up. 

Tetsurou strokes two fingers across Sawamura's balls, then behind them, curling into his perineum with just enough pressure. Sawamura jerks, swearing loudly as he comes. Tetsurou is prepared for it, a hand cupped around the head of Sawamura's cock. He settles back on his legs, grinning up at Sawamura.

"I don't know if I want to kiss you or punch you," Sawamura says honestly, and Tetsurou laughs, wiping his mouth.

"I get that a lot." 

"Do you?" Sawamura asks, the pleasure haze quick to recede as his expression turns serious.

"I might," Tetsurou replies with a casual shrug. Sawamura doesn't say a word, continuing to stare him down. Tetsurou clicks his tongue, looking away. "Not really. You're—the only one. Who would. Who's in a position to say that, at the moment."

"At the moment," Sawamura repeats, but he's smiling to himself, pleased. He kneels on the floor in front of Tetsurou and starts undoing his pants too. 

"You said it yourself, right?" Tetsurou covers Sawamura's hands with his own, holding them still for a moment so they can look at each other. "Three's a pattern. Four's… something else." 

"I'm going to university in Tokyo," Sawamura tells him quietly. "Maybe I haven't decided where just yet, but I'm going to be _here_. I'll see you a lot. We'll work it out." 

The unspoken promise of a fifth time—and more than that—makes something odd settle itself in Tetsurou's chest, in his stomach, twisting and leaving his skin tingling. 

"Are you going to sit there and overthink everything," Sawamura mutters against his lips, "or are you going to help me get you naked?" 

"I can do both," Tetsurou protests, but then Sawamura's hands are tugging his clothes off and—no, no he really can't, because he doesn't have any space in his mind to think about their fifth and sixth and seventh time when he's here, too busy enjoying their fourth. He'll take the others as they come. He's good like that.


End file.
